Chaos
by AnarchySpider
Summary: Dylan Chaos is the country of Asbel, which was founded one hundred years after the beginning of America. Asbel, however, has the burning ambition to control the world. To be the next renowned conqueror of Earth. The only way to do that, is have better technology and a fearsome country on his side. His alliances with Japan and Russia are not ones to be questioned. Dylan will rule.


**Hello there! This is my first... hrm. How do I put this? Non romance fic that has been posted on my profile. Basically, I have another profile that consists mostly of that icky stuff known as romance. This is simply meant to be intriguing. Not gooshy.  
**

**If there is a "[#]" by something, it has a translation at the end.  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I do not own Hetalia! xD  
**

**ONWARD!  
**

Chapter 1

An alliance between Austria and Hungary was marked by the marriage between Roderich Edelstein and Elizabetha Hédervàry. The two held a cup between them, their hands joined at the neck of it. The people of both countries roared with their approval.

An arrow slipped free from a cloaked archer's bow. The arrow arched upward toward the goblet, shattering it upon impact. The flames that flickered from it, set the curtains on fire. These flames threatened to burn the entire mansion to the ground. Elizabetha was in a rage, while her fiancée hurried to put the fire out. When their attendants began to deal with the problem, Roderich looked to the crowds for the perpetrator. The archer was gone.

Walking along the cobblestone streets was a man with messy black hair that was tipped with white. His black cape billowed out around him, concealing the bow and quiver full of arrows that were strapped to his back. Leather boots hit the ground with a soft thud. The majority of the population was gathered to see the wedding, so he walked away completely unnoticed by the trustworthy citizen.

_~Ten Years Earlier~_

Several papers were stacked high upon Dylan Chaos' desk. The raven haired man shuffled through these papers, looking for a particularly important document while clutching his phone between his shoulder and ear.

"I have it right here, Ivan, somewhere..." Dylan said into the phone. He nervously pushed an array of papers aside to see what was hidden beneath them, "You mustn't get angry now... I will have it for you in a moment." Dylan's hands began to shake as he began to search more frantically. After several long minutes of searching, the report came into light, and for Dylan, saving his skin from an angry Slavic country.

"Here it is, Ivan! It is good news, I assure you," Dylan said in relief, quickly reading it over. He listened patiently to Ivan's reply.

"Ah, yes. It says that the experiment was a success. My friend, Monsieur Whitman, managed to prepare multiple gegais[1] for the AI[2] project we are launching in Basalonia[3]," Dylan said to Ivan quickly. It was only moments before Dylan was talking again.

"Yes, I will send you a copy of the report in just a few moments," Dylan replied and hung up with a loud sigh. The country then pushed every last paper off his desk and punched a glowing blue button that was on it. A multitude of projections materialized, obviously something like the scientist's desktop computer. Dylan tilted the projections quickly and placed the paper on one of the projections. A blue tinted copy of it appeared on the other panel, and Dylan quickly had the computerized version sent to Ivan. The impatient man would have it in a few moments.

Dylan tossed the small chip that was his phone across the room and sunk back into his welcoming, black leather chair. He sighed, happy to have Ivan off his back for the time being. A soft knock resounded from the door to Dylan's office.

"Come in," Dylan called, propping his feet on top of the newly cleared desk. He had not been expecting visitors at all that day. His butler entered the room with a slight frown on his face.

"Sir, you have a visitor," the butler said in a strained voice. Dylan rose from his chair in irritation. He was going to make the poor sucker pay for ruining another part of his day off.

"Who is it?" he asked, making his way toward the entry way of the house quickly.

"Lavino Vargas. He seems rather upset," the butler answered simply. Dylan was still in his lab coat, and his hair had been brushed to the point that it appeared flat and lifeless. When he stepped into the entry way, Dylan turned his dark brown eyes on the frowning man in the midst of his lovely abode.

"What have you done with Ines[4]?" Lavino demanded of Dylan. Dylan gazed at the infuriated country as he yelled loud and unsettling accusations at Dylan. Dylan tucked his hands into the pockets of his lab coat with a smirk.

"That delicatus[5] flower that I conquered a few weeks ago?" Dylan inquired with a small smirk. Lavino glared, his anger only growing, "I destroyed her purity. She was such a delicious hana[6]." Lavino raged.

"You bastardo[7]! Give me back mia sorella[8]!" he snapped at Dylan, who smiled in reply, "Fottere[9] you! I will destroy you!" Lavino knocked several vases to the floor as he stormed out of Dylan's house. He was hell bent on taking Ines back, even if she returned to being a independent country.

Dylan walked away from the mess and pushed open a large, oak door that led into a small dining room. A circular table sat in the middle of the room, a vase of pink carnations as its centerpiece. Ines sat at the table in a pretty, silk dress. Dylan smirked slightly at the resigned position she had take.

"Mulier[10], did you hear the ruckus your brother caused?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest. Ines looked up at Dylan in shock, her lips parted slightly in a loss of words.

"Was it Feliciano or Lavino?" she asked worriedly. Dylan sighed.

"It does not matter which of the Vargas brothers it was. Only that they declared war upon me. I can no longer keep true to my promise, hashi[11]," Dylan told her gently. Ines turned her eyes upon her hands, frowning.

"I guess it cannot be ignored then..." she sighed, "but please do not hurt them more than you must, Signore Chaos." Dylan smiled widely and bent over next to Ines.

"I would never," he breathed into her ear, then kissed her forehead. Ines let out a startled gasp, and Dylan laughed softly, "Good, girl." He left her to her own devices within the small dining room. A war was going to take place because of her. Ines knew that Dylan and Ivan were launching the AI project in her country and that something could very well go wrong. She worried that it might cause her to disappear like Feliciano and Lavino's grandfather. She shivered.

"Oh, Feliciano... Lavino... mio fratelli[12]!" Ines whispered, clasping her hands before her bosom. She then hurried off to a different section of the mansion, her room.

Dylan had returned to his office and was organizing the mess of papers he'd created. He was finally placing them into their rightful places within his file cabinet. He usually preformed this task once a month, but he also wasn't usually working on such an important project with Ivan. Dylan picked up the phone he's abandoned earlier, quickly dialing Kiku's number. He had to speak with his Japanese colleague upon the news Ivan had been pestering him about as well.

"Moshi moshi[13]?" Kiku answered his phone rather quickly. Dylan smiled, the phone call would be much easier on him that time.

"Honda-san[14], I have good news for you. The gegais have been prepared. I received word from Whitman just yesterday," Dylan said quickly, excited to tell the knowledgeable country.

"Ah! That is great, Chaos-san! When will the project be launched in Basalonia?" Kiku inquired. Dylan held the phone between his shoulder and ear once again as he reached for his other coat.

"Whitman says it will be in six months, but I think Ivan will convince him of otherwise," Dylan replied, "So maybe, three months." He exited the mansion, still happily talking on the phone with Kiku. Snow drifted lazily from the sky, and the streets were bustling with life. Hover cars drove several feet above ground, emitting bursts of hydrogen in order to remain airborne. A few people waved down taxis. Dylan navigated through the crowds rather easily, and noticed a digizine[15] that featured him on the cover. Dylan continued on, not at all worried about being bombarded by fangirls or the like.

"Sayonara[16], Chaos-san," Kiku said quickly, thus ending the phone call. Dylan dropped his phone into his coat pocket and entered the Volucris[17] Café. The tantalizing scent of coffee washed over Dylan, and he smiled widely in pleasure. He then pushed up his thick glasses and stepped before the cash register. The cashier smiled and blushed when she saw him. Dylan smirked.

"Good afternoon, _hashi_," he said to her, leaning forward on the counter slightly. The poor girl blushed a darker shade.

"W-welcome to the Volucris Café. Wha-what can I get for you today?" she asked, a bit flustered by Dylan's intense gaze and languid smile.

"A pumpkin spice mocha, as always," he told her with a wink. The girl blushed again and nodded.

"Of course," she agreed quickly. She rang him up as fast as she could with trembling hands, and Dylan happily paid for his coffee. Upon receiving it, he began his way back to the mansion. Ines was most likely locked up in her room, and his butler was cleaning up Lavino's mess. Dylan assumed that Lavino cursed loudly as he made the trek home, not that any of the civilians would take much notice of him anyway. They had their own problems.

Dylan returned to his office to begin on some work he had been postponing for a while. He sat down quickly to begin on it, as tedious as it was.

[1] _gegais_ – a souless, human body **(for those of you who are big Bleach fans, yes, I stole the name from there.)**

[2] _AI_ – Artificial Intelligence, a type of computer that is usually conceptualized to appear human

[3] _Basalonia_ – a small country that was originally a colony of Italy. It does not exist. **(OC character)**

[4] _Ines Bianchi_ – Basalonia's human name

[5] _delicatus_ – Latin for "delicate" **(Dylan has a multitude of base languages, you will notice)**

[6] _hana_ – Japanese for "blossom"

[7] _bastardo_ – Italian for "bastard" **(though it lacks much of a difference... I translated it anyway.)**

[8] _mia sorella_ – Italian for "my sister"

[9] _Fottere_ – Italian for "fuck" in the form that contains _you_ or something of that genre.

[10] _Mulier_ – Latin for "woman"

[11] _hashi_ – Japanese for "beauty"

[12] _mio fratelli_ – Italian for "my brothers"

[13] _moshi moshi_ – a generic greeting that is used when answering the phone in Japanese culture. Basically, it means "hello, who is it?/what's up?"

[14] _-san_ – the basic honorific. Used with strangers and for business

[15] _digizine_ – a magazine that is digitalized, so that one can read it from the projector chips and carry it around rather conveniently.

[16] _sayonara_ – Japanese for "bye" or "see you later"

[17] _volucris_ – Latin for "bird" or "winged creature"

**Yeesh. Too many words that I felt the need to translate. Blek. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**~Anarchy  
**


End file.
